


[Podfic] O Little Town of Bethlehem

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Historical, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Serpent!Crowley, obligatory drunk scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: What really happened that very first Christmas.Loose prequel to “A Memory of Eden"; works as a stand-alone
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	[Podfic] O Little Town of Bethlehem

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [O Little Town of Bethlehem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954038) by [ImprobableDreams900](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImprobableDreams900/pseuds/ImprobableDreams900). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/olittletownofbethlehem_20191221/O%20Little%20Town%20of%20Bethlehem.mp3).

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/olittletownofbethlehem_20191221/O%20Little%20Town%20of%20Bethlehem.mp3) | 44 MB | 1:03:57  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/olittletownofbethlehem_20191221/O%20Little%20Town%20of%20Bethlehem.m4b)  
  
| 45 MB | 1:03:57


End file.
